1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, light-emitting devices have been used in a variety of places for a variety of applications and therefore have been required to have various characteristics and shapes. Accordingly, light-emitting devices serving their intended purposes have been actively developed.
For example, as a light-emitting device which is provided for an amusement machine, a display whose display surface is curved so that players can experience stereoscopic effect has been reported (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
As the light-emitting device, a light-emitting device having a light-emitting element (hereinafter also referred to as an EL element) exhibiting electroluminescence (hereinafter also referred to as EL), which is lightweight and can realize high contrast and wide viewing angle, is used.